


Before it’s late

by shalovesikon



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy?, M/M, Sad?, cute junhoe, date, idk what to add, junbob, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalovesikon/pseuds/shalovesikon
Summary: junhoe and jiwon have been dating for years, jiwon finally decided to propose for the love of his life





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> im too soft for junbob, i honestly don’t know where this story is going i hope I’ll complete it hehe.  
> English isn’t my native language so I’m sorry if there are some grammatical errors.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy reading! :3

Jiwon took junhoe on a date to propose to him, they’ve been dating for 5 years now and they’re both madly in love with each other.

“Koo junhoe, would you spend the rest of your life with me?” Jiwon said with a soft smile on his face while he’s on his knee. 

Junhoe was so surprised he didn’t expect that jiwon would propose to him, his hands was covering his mouth he was so shocked and happy he couldn’t speak for few minutes he just kept smiling widely while looking at jiwon.

“Baby im still waiting for an answer” jiwon said while his heart was beating so hard he felt that it was about to explode any second. 

“YES OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU” junhoe said while tears were streaming out his eyes.

jiwon got up and hugged junhoe so tightly while kissing his happy tears away from his cheeks and said “I love you more future husband” he then placed the ring on junhoe’s finger and hugged him again and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

They both felt so happy it didn’t even feel real.


	2. is it late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter im sowwy :(

Junhoe couldn’t drive since he was a little tipsy from all the drinks they had so jiwon decided to drive.

On their way back to the dorms they both kept laughing for no particular reason, jiwon was smiling so hard he then took a glance at his fiancé while he was giggling, he felt so happy.

In a blink of an eye, jiwon lost the control over their car and drive right into a truck and everything went blank. 

After an ambulance took them and they were finally at the hospital junhoe was told that the doctors weren’t able to save his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update the next chapter soon thank you for reading ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe woke up gasping for air trying to breath, he was sweating and shaking a lot, he then realized the he was inside his messy room, in his dorm that he shared with his other members, he felt so relieved that it was just a nightmare, he tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t, he kept thinking of jiwon and the dream he had, he have to go check on jiwon and see if he’s okay cause he was so worried.

He kept searching for jiwon in every room inside their dorm, it was already past 2 am but jiwon was nowhere to be found and all the other members were already asleep. 

He kept pacing infront of the dorm’s door waiting for jiwon to come back since he wasn’t answering his phone.

“You have to confess to him once he’s back and be happy with him before it’s too late” junhoe said to himself while trying to hold his tears cause he was so worried about jiwon and the nightmare he had wasn’t helping.

After 30 minutes of waiting the door have finally opened and jiwon showed up looking a little tired since he had spent the night at the studio recording. He was a little surprised to see junhoe waiting for him infront of the door who have rushed and gave him the tightest hug. 

Junhoe didn’t even realize that he has started crying and trying to hold his sobs while hugging jiwon tightly he felt relieved that jiwon was fine.

“Hey what’s wrong what happened” jiwon said while cupping his cheeks and brushing his tears with his thumb, he wanted to kiss junhoe’s cheeks and swollen lips so bad but he held himself and hoped nothing was wrong with junhoe.

“Hyuuung where have you been I was so worried about you!” Junhoe said while crying.  
“Why were you worried junnie?” Jiwon said while smiling softly at junhoe, he thought that the younger looked really cute right now.

“I just had a nightmare and got so worried about you i searched for you everywhere and called you many times but couldn’t find you” junhoe was now pouting while looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry for worrying you juneya, my phone died while i was recording i couldn’t charge it” bobby was giving him and apologetic smile.

“It’s okay hyung I’m glad you’re okay” they both stood infront if the door while looking at each other in silence, junhoe broke the silence and said. “Jiwon hyung um i- ahhh” junhoe now seemed a little frustrated so jiwon held his hand and waited patiently for him to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue this :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading :>


End file.
